the baby wolf bella
by Kolista
Summary: they find bella in the wood but why? p.s not good at summeries but please five it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Sam pov

Paul, Jake and I are on patrol when we hear a whimper our heads shoot up.

_Sam that sounds a pup - Paul_

_I know but on one that young can phase - Sam_

_maybe it not a pup but a little. - Jake _

_well lets go check it out - Sam_

we ran through the forest to the edge of a clearing and what we saw there both angered and shocked us. there in the middle of the clearing sat a little girl with hold a knife to her and screaming at her. this little girl couldn't be more then one maybe two.

IT'S ALL YOUR FALT YOU LITTLE BRIT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE

_guys that's bella and Charlie swan my dad is Charlie's best friend bella's mom die giving birth to her they were married it was hard for him but he wasn't or didn't show and sigins of taking it out on bella he acted like acted like bella was the only thing he had left. - Jake_

_well I think he is now. - Sam_

_Jake go get your dad now - Paul_

_okay - Jake_

Jake ran off to get his dad

doggy Bella shouted I looked into her eye and my world shifted everything that held me to this earth my mom who had run out on me, my good for nothing father and my pack were all cut the only thing holding me was one steel cable connected to this curly brown haired little.

bella.

bella got up and started to run to me only to get pulled down by Charlie knife still at her arm

I growled and took a step forward

_Sam you can't go out there , you can't expose the wolfs - Paul _

_like heck I can't - Sam _

he pushed me back looking into Bella's scared I eyes. I felt his world shifted the ties he had to the pack were gone he now had two steel cables holding him to the earth, I now had my baby imprint crying and scared to death and my other one trying to myself and yet still felt incomplete.

and that scared me a little.

**sorry it is short I will update tomorrow anyway hope you like it. **


	2. talking charlie down

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Jacob pov

I ran through the forest back to my house to get my dad so he could talk Charlie down from cutting off his two year daughter arm.

to say that I was shocked would be a major understatement, Charlie had shown no sign of taking his wife death out on Bella. by this time I had made it to my house I ran inside has fast has I could.

DAD I shouted

soon what's the matter breath then tell me he said walking in

me, Sam and Paul were on patrol we herd a whimper and went to see what it was, we saw Charlie holing a knife to Bella's arm come on we have to go now.

Billy ran out of the house and in to the woods

Sam's pov

I was about to jump at Charlie when Jacob phased in and saw everything.

_Sam, Paul you can't jump you know that - Jake_

then he turned aroundlooking into bella's scared eye and his world shifted the ties he had to his dad, to the pack, his sisters, everything gone the only thing holding were three steel cables and I felt complete.

crap all three of you imprinted on bella didn't you?

we nodded.

okay, he ran tackled Charlie to the ground

they fought until billy finally got Charlie pined

Charlie stop and think about this.

it's her felt Renee is dead.

for god sake Charlie that little girl didn't come out of her mom thinking "I am going to kill my mom" think about that come on think about that.

No it's her felt.

Charlie I am your friend but hurt even a hair on that little girls head I can and will feed you to the wolfs

you mean?...

yes three to be exact

don't try me or them

has of right now Bella will be moving in with me.

NO!

yes.

he sake in defeat.

**sorry it is short I will update tomorrow anyway hope you like it. **


	3. bella meets her mats

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Billy pov

I nod to Sam then turn and looked at bella but before I or Sam could move through bella got up and ran throwing her arms around sam's neck started crying phased and dressed before going over to Bella and picking her up. she turned her head scared but the minute she saw it was Jake I face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

JAKEY she screamed turning around hugging him so tight if he were human he wouldn't be able to breath.

Jake pov

it's okay bells it's all over now. would you like to meet my friends? I asked pointing to a now human Sam and Paul.

yeah but what happen to the doggy's?

I will tell you later what happened to the doggy's.

okay I like the black one.

okay well this is Sam and Paul.

she clapped her hand reaching for Paul.

she clearly felt the pull.

now to tell her everything...


	4. telling bella

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Sam pov

what would make Charlie lose it like that I asked out loud

grief make people do things we will never understand Paul said looking at Bella with adoration

I know but she's so innocent.

I know, how do we tell her do we tell her that she won't have a normal life? - Sam

well it won't be has hard has you think.

how so?

well when she spends the night over here dad tells her the legends.

don't they scare her?

nope the wolf is her favorite animal is the wolf.

hey bells, come here.

yeah Jakey.

you remember thoughs stories my dad tells you when your over?

she nodded

we looked at one another trying to see who would tell her the legends were true.

there not just lwgewds are thwy

no there not sweetheart

you were they doggy's in the forest weren't you?

yes bells

ywu three imprinted on me didn't you

what did Billy not keep anything from her?

no I didn't because I knew one of the pack would imprint on her.

how?

that's for me to know and you to find out.

okay.

yes we did bells.

yay you'll never leave me.

nope never

okay can you turn in to your wolfs, I want to guess witch is who?

sure can

bet you five she'll guess right Billy said.

okay.

I picked up Bella and walked out the back door with the others fallowing behind.

Bella pov

my wolf sat me down in the middle of the yard then walked three wolfs cwme one rusty brown, one coal black and the other was a slivery gray

I knew the has the wolfs I saw in the forest when dwddy was trying to hurt me.

I looked at the rusty brown one and pointed, your Jakey I stated, it nod and turn to phase back then jay walked out and picked me up.

how did you know it was me bells?

your warm and so is rusty brown I stated.i then turned back to the wolfs. next is the black one.

Sammy I stated, he nodded and went to phase then came out.

so, that mean you would pauley .

paul nodded then did the same has the other two.

sweetheart how did you guessed our wolfs?

so now I am the one that has to explain...


	5. bella's is not charlie's daughter?

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Jake pov

bells how did you know witch wolf was who?

well by your preasonlities and past.

how so bells?

well yours is a bit dark because you lost your mommy when younger but your still warm and rusty brown is a warm color. then there's Sammy he has dark past with his father beating him for years. only to have his mom and dad leave him at sixteen and that's why his is midnight black. then last but not least pauley who likes everything to be black and white but it never has for him between his father contusly beating him and beating his mom to death at sixteen then running off with the police on his trail "something the pack doesn't even know because he is that good at hiding his thoughts," that's why he is gray.

bells how did you know about our past I asked.

she shrugged and said I got flashes of all three of yalls past.

I also know that I am the only thing Sammy and pauley have and Jakey has me, his daddy, his pack and sisters.

yes sweetheart but do you understand that you won't have a "normal" life Sam asked. we will we already are protective and possessive and it will only get worst has you get older.

she nodded, I know she said speaking it will get to the point where I will have to be home schooled but let dwal with that when we have to.

will I have to go back to live with daddy she asked. the fear in her eyes told us that yesterday in that clearing had not been the first time he had either tried to hurt or real did hurt her and that put my wolf as well as the man on edge.

I was about to answer with a heck no when dad answer from the door frame.

no because Charlie confessed that you were not his daughter and that mommy made you with someone else named harry Clearwater would you like to meet your real daddy?

yes please but can my wolfs come with me?

of course sweetie.

okay lets go.

**skip the car ride**

Billy pov

I knocked on the door holding a happy bella waiting for the door to open when it did I was happy to see harry in the door way.

hey Billy how can I help you?

I have something to tell you that may shock you

what's that

harry you had affair with Renee swan

yes you know that I told you that right after it happened.

well Renee swan found out she was pregnant soon after we just went with it being Charlie's well we were wrong bella's blood type is o negative.

so?

both Charlie and Renee swan have A positive.

no this can't be.

yes it is true. harry I would like you to meet Isabella marie swan or I guess now Clearwater.

a/n check out my poll


	6. what will harry do?

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Billy pov

yes please harry said with so much emotion in his voice, I knew he miss renee. unknown to anyone including his wife harry had imprinted on Renee swan and it is said that losing your imprint can kill the wolf and cause the man great pain. I looked at bella who had looked up and gotten hope in pretty brown eyes.

bells will you go to harry, please?

Bella nodded and reached for harry who readily took her from my arms.

so your my daddy? Bella asked

harry got a look of shock on his but soon got over it.

yes I am and you are every smart little one. harry said

I walked up and put my hands over Bella's hears. harry, do you want to be a part of her life I asked. because if so then you tell sue because this kid has been through heck and back when these three found her yesterday it was with Charlie putting a knife to her arm getting ready to cut said arm off. I will and put her through more then she already has been through if you don't then I will take her and that's that but if you don't there is one condition and that is she lives with me.

yes I want to be apart of her life sue and the kids know about Renee and is fine with it she always thought she was mine I told her she was crazy I should've known she was right she is always right harry said shaking his head.

of course I am now why does this little one need to live with you instead her family sue asked.

because unless you have three bedrooms I don't know about you don't have enough room for her wolfs and fr-

wait wolfs has in more then one harry asked.

yes three to be exact I said pointing to paul , jake and sam and from what I have seen she won't leave them for every long.

we have to guess bedrooms we will turn one in to Bella's room, a normal size bed in it and they can keep her from falling at of it.

okay I said.

pauley Bella whimpered reaching for paul harry let him even throught I could he really didn't want.

what's wrong bells.

my chest was hurting.

you okay honey Paul asked.

she nodded putting her on his shoulder.

what happens when we have to patrol...


	7. patrols and pain

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Paul pov

what happens when we have to patrol?

that was the question that we didn't have an answer to in the short two days that we had known this little angel. she had become all three of our world. this two year old had us scrabbling for answers

you do them like normal just not all at once harry spoke

okay then I have to go and you get to explain to a two year old why one of her wolfs r gone for three hours Sam said. walking up to bella kissing her forehead.

bye angel.

where you going Sammy?

I have to protect the tribe.

she nodded and sam walked in to the forest.

damn it harry you know exactly whats going to happen here but you think just because you lived through that he can to but guess what there are to big difference here one Bella's not dead and two she is two she not going to have a clue what's going on when it happen and when it does remember one thing you put your daughter through it I ranted.

harry stood there not sayig a word when Bella's pained scream broke the silence

he still just stood there

SAMMY Bella cried

he still stood there

are you really this heartless that you going to make go through this.

no I am not Jake phase find out where sam is at and if he can make it back here

jake nodded and phased on the fly

can he get here

Jake shook his head

tell juard to get him here now

come here baby girl harry said

bella reached for him.

never again baby girl I am so sorry never again I love you

Bella was sobbing at this point

all we could do was try to calm her down until sam got here...


	8. guilt

disclaimer I don't own twilight

harry pov

I can believe I did that to my baby girl I should have listened Paul. I knew what was going to happen it happen every time her mom left but I did care I took out her mother's death out on it's not her fault that her mom didn't make it through birth. I know that happens all the time. I still should have know it would be so much worse with her being two and having three imprints.

please not again daddy

shh I know he will be here in a minute.

Sammy she sob

shh he'll be here any minute do you want Paul or Jake till he gets here?

she nodded reaching for both.

its okay angel Paul said glaring at me

I told you Paul stated.

I know okay Paul I know I messed up I let Sam go on patrol I put my baby girl in that pain. my voice broke I - I

it okay your ok.

I fell to my knees has it on hit me Bella had been through so much and I just made it worse.

Sam pov

I broke the tree line at harry with juard's help the minute Bella eyes land on me she was on my back I laid down and breathed finally pain free...

sorry it's short


	9. bella won't leave sam

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Sam's pov

it had been two days sense the whole harry making me leave to go on patrol and Bella had hardly left my side. when she did I had to be in her sites at all times if I am not she cries.

"SAMMY" me cry rang out

she was up stirs taking a nap I had come down to make lunch leaving Jake and Paul.

"SAMMY" she cried again.

I could hear the guys trying to calm her but it wasn't working.

she wanted me and she wasn't taking no for answer lunch forgotten I ran up the stirs and picked her up.

"Sammy" she sighed curling up in her blanket against my chest

"I am right here sweet girl shh.

"Sam this is nuts she can't even sleep longer then five minutes without you here."

I know but what can we do?

"you have a California king right" Paul said.

yeah.

"we will stay there for awhile" Jake spoke up.

we can't do that to harry.

"yes you can if it will help my baby girl. I can come see her everyday Sam lives two house down from me".

harry are you sure.

"yes I am".

okay lets go get the house ready for this one...


	10. safty and happy meal

disclaimer I don't own twilight

Sam's pov

get my house safety ready was harder then we thought exact specially when came to my gun cabinet that you couldn't put a safety lock on.

Sammy bella called on out. who by the way quietly playing with her toys

"what bells"

I hungwry

"okay what do you want to eat "

happy mwal

"okay we have to go to port - a anyway"

"yay"!

"hey guys come on"

"where are we going"

mcdonlds.

cool.

"okay lets go..."

please review even if its to give me tips and vote on my poll. sorry its short


	11. i see the sparkle

disclaimer I don't own twilight

paul's pov

we are on our way to McDonald's with Bella.

bella I thought again I can't believe that me, sam and jake imprinted on her. I also can't believe the way we found her I can't understand how anyone could try and hurt our angel emotional or physically and it's even hard to an imagine it be by the people who her suppose to love her most in the world, Charlie and harry. I know, I know I am suppose to be the big mean wolf who is mean and calls everyone names but I can't be like that with her. I think it would kill me to do that to her and not just because she is two.

pauley?

yeah angel?

come pway with me.

ok come on come on I swang her around make too choo notice then ran in to the play ground with her.

I knew that the whole thing with sam and harry had her worried we would leave her and never come back. I also knew it was making her grow up way to fast she was two and she acted like she was five. I know she is every smart for her age but that did not mean she need to to loose her childhood I knew how it felt to have to grow up fast because of my good for nothing dad and I wouldn't let it happen to her. the truth in it all was me and my little angel were to branches from the same tree both brought in this world being blamed for thing that wasn't our faults. the only difference was that bella still had her incentce and I would do anything in my power to make sure she kept it.

the greatest sound in my world brought me back from my musing I caught her has my angel giggled.

sam's pov

I stood in the window watching my pack brother and our imprint playing in the play ground I also saw a sparkle in paul's eye that I had seen in long time ever sense his mom ran out on him leaving him with a abusive dad and right then looking at paul with that sparkle in his eye I knew that him, this pack and our imprint would be just fine no matter what was through our way.

bella's head poped up finally feeling me

she smiled then went back to playing with paul I hated to ruin her fun but we had to go home

come on guys lets go home...

hey guys I got a bête so after this update everything should be better thanks


End file.
